Knowing When To Give Up
by Razorblade Romances
Summary: I love him. I really, truely, do. I can't give up on him. Even if he can't see how much I am hurting. Pan Son
1. Prologue

**Knowing When to Give Up**

**By: Killing Poison Romances**

**Disclaimer-I do not own DBGT**

**A/N: Well, I've been VERY depressed lately, having issues with my mother and all, and having a HUGE crush on someone, who doesn't even notice me. Sigh, I even depress myself. Anyway, this is kind of an angsty story, I can relate on this story, because it's happening to me lol.**

**Prologue: It's Temporary right?**

Have you ever liked someone who never liked you back? Of course you have. But have you ever liked someone who stuck on some other girl and talks about her constantly, not looking at any other girl interested? Well, you've got my story. I like Trunks Vegeta Briefs, well, more than like, let's say…Love? I've known him since…forever I guess. I love everything about him, body, soul, and heart. It's gotten me so depressed. Well, let me tell you the story.

There he goes again, blabbing on about the new girl. I sighed watching him, as he talked on and on. I never cared for Marron, the new girl, but I knew he did. They dated each other for about two days, and then she dumped him. Trunks was devastated and yet he still clings to her. It's pathetic. It really is. "Yeah, Yeah, Marrons' a bitch." I said with a bored sigh "What? No she isn't, Pan." Trunks said matter-of-factly "Y'know, you should really get over her, she doesn't even like you anymore." I rolled my eyes "You don't know that!" Trunks said while biting into his hamburger His gaze always went to the table across the cafeteria, "The Prep" table I call it. Marron is probably the second popular girl, other than Bra and Maria. (A/N: I don't know who Maria is, but I had to make a filler character.)I glanced lazily at "The Prep" table. "What's so interesting about a bunch of delicate, stupid, blondes?" I said looking back at Trunks "They're not ALL blonde, Pan." He paused as he looked "Maria and Bra aren't blonde." He finished "Whatever." I replied then got up to throw my tray away. When I got back, Trunks was gone. Again. 'There he goes.' I thought with a deep emptiness

Isn't a crush supposed to be temporary? I mean, I've liked two guys at once. Then after a few weeks I got over them. Why isn't my crush on Trunks not temporary? Is it more than a crush? Possibly…Love? No way! He'd never love me back, this is for sure. Anyway, back to the story.

Lunch was quickly over. I watched him flirt with Marron, making her giggle. My eyes narrowed at her smile. I hated it with a fiery passion! It was always so warm; every guy would melt in their shoes when she smiled at them. I felt blood rush through my veins, boiling with anger as I watched her hug Trunks goodbye and walk up the stairs. Trunks and I had classes together downstairs, and Marron upstairs, Thank Dende! I ran up behind Trunks and jumped on his back. "Hey, you kinda left me back there, y'know?" I said with a hint of annoyance "Oh, yeah, right, Sorry." He said with a half smile and a fake chuckle I got off his back as I realized. He had forgotten I was there! Marron was worth more than our friendship?! I looked down, holding back tears that burned my eyes. Trunks kept walking, forgetting yet again I was there. It took one single tear before I started bawling. I ran into the bathroom and into the stall, then bawled some more. How could he make me cry so damn much? I cried on the way home, when I was doing my homework, and when I was in the shower. Marron ruined everything we had! I was really close to winning his heart, and then she came along…

**A/N#2: This has to be the weirdest prologue ever, lol. But I'm too lazy to do it right, so yeah, DEAL WITH IT. lol**


	2. Close Yet Far

**Knowing When to Give Up**

**By: Razorblade Romances**

**Disclaimer-I do not own DBGT.**

**A/N#1: Alrighty then! Chapter 1! Can I get a WHOOP WHOOP?! No? Okay, sorry I asked. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Close Yet Far**

I had him almost completely naked only the tie remained, just they way I wanted it. I sat on him, he kissed my lips. "Hey, aren't we supposed to be friends?" I said playfully "How about friends…with benefits?" He smirked as an unusual gleam came from his eyes I giggled at the comment as I ran a hand down Trunks' perfect chest. "You don't work out much, and yet you're still in such good shape." I said in awe "That because I am perfect." He said sarcastically I snorted at the comment as I brought him up by his tie and French kissed him. He ran his fingers through my hair and across my cheek. This seemed to go on for ages, but the time was broken by a vibration. "My phone." Trunks said as he rolled his eyes and chuckled I sighed and got off of him. "Hello?" He said "Oh hi, yeah. No." He groaned "Is it really _that_ urgent? Alright…See you in a few minutes." Trunks flipped his cell phone closed "Gotta go, love. Mom needs me, again." He said as he rolled his eyes again and kissed me once again "Bye." I said as I closed the door behind him. I laughed and leaned against my door. "He called me love…He called me love!" I said silently and sighed "He's so hot." I giggled as I flopped on my bed; hugging the pillow pretending it was him. I could smell his cologne on me; it was so spicy and calming, a major turn on for me. I drifted into a lustful sleep.

_He was naked, every muscle in his body exposed. He was even larger than I had ever thought. I looked down, I was completely naked also. I watched him as he gawked at every detail on my body. "Dende, Pan, you're so perfect." He said hoarsely I smirked and I knew how painful his erection was getting. I walked over to him, slowly and seductively. His face became more twisted. "H-Hurry!" He said I didn't listen; I kept walking at the same pace, until I was inches from him and bent down. I ran a finger down his shaft, feeling him shiver with pleasure and growl. I licked the head slowly and looked at him; playing dumb. "Pan! Stop it! I can't wait any longer!" He said then he pushed my head down forcefully I nearly choked on his member, and then started sucking him hard and fast. I threw his head back and bucked his hips. I loved his reaction; it made me feel in control. I was in surprise at his next action, he had me underneath him. He didn't play with me; which saddened me a bit, he pushed in. I gasped and grabbed the sheets. He pulled out; he continued this motion and got faster. I pulled the sheets up until I heard them rip. He was going as fast as he could go; I was arching my back and screaming his name. I came; I thought I had died and gone to heaven. "Paaaan…" He moaned so loud that I bet the next door neighbors heard. He kept pushing until he came; his warm seed filled my lower region. "I love you." I said_

"Pan!" I jumped; wide awake "Are you alright? You were screaming my name." A familiar face appeared, worried. I shook my head. "Where am I?" I asked absently "School." Trunks chuckled "You fell asleep, again." I stared up at him in fear. "Oh, no." "Ohh, yess." An evil, ominous voice spoke I gulped and looked back to see my evil Science teacher, Mrs. Rouse. (A/N#2: You remember her don't you? ; D If you don't then read Poison Girl.) "Oh hi, Mrs. Rouse." I laughed nervously "Hello, Pan Son, zleeping in zis class, again, are we?" The cackling teacher spoke "You knows well what happens when you zleep in zis class, don't you?" She said slowly "Um, yes?" I said waiting for the punishment "Hold out your hand." I did so; Mrs. Rouse let out a scream and slapped my hand hard with her ruler "OWW!!" I yelped, everyone laughed at my weakness "Shut the hell up! All of you!!" I yelled in anger "Profane language! Go to ze office, Pan Son!" Mrs. Rouse screeched I looked back at Trunks, and then walked outside. I sighed as I through the office doors. "In trouble again, Miss Son?" A rather large woman said behind her desk while typing. "Yep." I said then leaned back in the chair. "What for this time?" She looked over her thin glasses "Language." I said like it was no big deal The woman chuckled. "That's a new one." She said sarcastically I had gotten in trouble for language previously; maybe two weeks ago? The principle walked out into the office and spotted me. "Pan Son! You're in the office again?!" He yelled; his old wrinkly face trembled as well as his double chin I looked away. "Your breath smells, Mr. Faller." I said He looked surprised, then angry again. His face turned red. "You're suspended!" He said like an umpire calling the third strike My eyes widened. 'Oh shit, I am so dead!' I thought

I was right; I was grounded for 3 weeks. No friends, including Trunks. I laid on my bed sketching in my sketch book, when there was a knock on the window. I opened the window to see Trunks. "Hey, my friend with benefits." He said then climbed in the window "H-Hi." I whispered and chuckled Trunks kissed me softly. "So, you're suspended for three days huh?" He said sitting down in a chair "Yeah." I said looking at my feet "That sucks, Oh! We have a new girl, she came yesterday." He paused "Her name is…Marron…Something, I forget her last name." Trunks finished "And? Tell me you're not falling for her." I said as my eyes pleaded "What?! No! No! I mean she's hot, yeah, but I would never date her." He said 'Oh please, Dende. Let that be true.' I thought

'Let that be true…'


	3. The Speed of Pain

**Knowing When to Give up**

**By: Razorblade Romances**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DBGT.**

**A/N#1: Hmm. I dunno. Yeah, enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: The Speed of Pain**

The next three days were the most boring days of my life. And what made it worse, Trunks never came to say 'hi' or anything! I sent him a text, I called him, and I even sent him a letter! No answer. "I don't understand." I said to myself while I leaned back in my computer chair "He usually comes over." I pondered for a long time Then it hit me. It was this new girl! That's what it is! I sent Trunks another text message:

_Hey, what's up? U haven't answered my text or my calls._

_I really miss u, y'know? I haven't seen u in days _

_Well, text me back._

_: .Pan_

"There." I said as I sent the text. I lay on my bed, falling asleep when a beeping sound came from my phone. "That was quick." I opened the message:

_Oh, yeah, hey. I've been…uhh…busy._

_I miss u 2. But, I have some news. Marron n _

_I r going out now. Sorry that I broke the _

_promise, but she asked me out. No more _

_of the 'friends with benefits' deal. I love_

_her too much._

_: . Trunks_

I couldn't believe this. He broke our promise! He broke the hymn of trust. I started to cry, the light from my cell phone made the tears glitter as they slid down my face. No prayer could heal my pain. No one could love him the way I do! No one. I replied:

_What?! U broke our promise! _

_U told me that u'd never fall 4 her!_

_How could u?! _

_Don't talk to me!_

_: . Pan_

I sent it. I turned off my phone and sat down in my computer chair. I turned on "Love you Like I do" by HIM. It went with how I felt, I sang along with it. The tears increased immensely. I wiped them away with my sleeve and sniffled. Suddenly, a window popped up on the computer screen. My msn. At the top it said "Trunks-Conversation". I started to close it, but stopped when I was reading his IM.

_I know I broke the promise, Pan. I'm sorry for doing so. But I realized during the period of time, that I love her._

I typed my answer.

_Yeah, but Kami! Do you even realize the pain you have inflicted on me? You ruined my trust with you! And you don't love her; we're too young to understand true love._

I waited for his reply. It came quickly.

…………_I understand perfectly, I am truly in love with her! So just stop interfering!_

He left the conversation. I closed the window. "Fucking asshole!" I said loudly then opened the msn window and clicked on Bra's e-mail address.

_Bra, your brother is an asshole! He lied to me, and broke his promise! I am so pissed!_

I waited for Bra to respond.

_Huh? What'd he do now?_

I answered.

_He said he wouldn't fall for the new girl! But he ended up doing so!_

Bra replied quickly.

_Oh, you mean uhh…Marron! Yeah, I knew that they'd go for each other. It was soo predictable!_

I typed madly.

_Oh you're helping a bunch, Bra._

There was a pause for a moment then she replied.

_I'm sorry._

_I gotta go see ya!_

Bra left the conversation, like brother like sister. I sighed as I turned off my monitor. "Maybe I should sleep this off?" I said to myself "Yeah." I laid on my bed and went to sleep.

**A/N#2: Short chappie. So, yeah, um, deal with it.**


End file.
